Ceiling fans are popular for circulating air in rooms. With the increasing emphasis on maximizing living space, ceiling fans are now available for installation outdoors, such as for use above an outdoor patio. The outdoor use of ceiling fans leads to problems apparent in indoor ceiling fans, along with their own problems. Ceiling fans, in general, accumulate dust, dirt, grease and other unsavory elements by virtue of having blades open to the environment. Outdoor ceiling fans are prone to more debris, and consequently, faster deterioration. Furthermore, outdoor ceiling fans' blades tend to spin freely in the wind, which may cause them to collide with another object or swing up and break off. Indoor ceiling fans are at risk when construction projects, such as painting or drywalling, are performed. Ceiling fan blades are now being produced in unique shapes and sizes, such as palm fronds. Prior covers are limited in their ability to fit over blades of all sizes, particularly blades of an irregular shape. The present invention seeks to solve these problems, and in doing so, increase the life of the fan and blades. The cover is easy to install and remove, can be used with all light kits and can be quickly washed off with a hose.
In the past, ceiling fan covers have only covered the individual blades of a fan, as opposed to covering an entire ceiling fan. The problem with such covers is that they do not protect the housing for the light and motor, nor do they solve the problem of the blades spinning freely in the wind and causing damage to nearby walls, ceilings, and breaking off. Prior patents have only solved the problem of dust accumulating on the blades themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,572, issued to Prucha et al., discloses a protective cover for fan blades of ceiling fans, where one cover fits many sizes and contours of fan blades. The cover has an elastized open portion that slips over the fan and is secured by a closure band. The sleeve, while on the fan, conforms to the shape and size of the blade. While this is helpful, it does not protect the fan housing from dust, or debris from construction. Also, it would not be useful to stop outdoor ceiling fans from spinning freely to cause damage.
Many other patents disclose a ceiling fan cover that protects the blades from dust and dirt. U.S. Pat. No. D453,219, issued to Godfrey, discloses an ornamental design for a decorative ceiling fan blade cover. It is an ornamental piece designed to be aesthetically pleasing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,093, issued to Sedlak, et al., discloses a fan blade cover with a zipper. Sedlak, however, does not protect the fan's housing and motor, nor does it prevent blades from spinning. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,264, issued to Anetrini, discloses a blade slip cover composed of a fitted case and an elastic gather for securing the cover to the blade. Anetrini only covers the blade and is for decorative purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,900, issued to McAuley, discloses a removable fan blade cover slip, designed mainly to protect the lower face of a ceiling fan blade. McAuley functions as a decorative fan blade, and even provides air freshener, but it does not protect the fan housing or top of the fan blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,005, issued to McCready, is a fan blade cover for a fan blade of a ceiling fan, similar in design to McAuley. It is primarily a decorative cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,686, issued to Keyes, is a fan blade cover which is easily removed and cleaned. It also includes an air freshener. Keyes functions to protect the fan blades, provide a decorative cover, and freshen a room. It is not capable of protecting the fan's housing or keeping blades stationary. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,261, issued to Barone, discloses a removable and replaceable cover for a ceiling fan blade. It only protects the bottom face of the blade. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,920, issued to Cannon, is an adjustable ceiling fan blade cover with an overlapping joint. It does not protect the fan housing nor prevent the fan blades from spinning. U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,479, issued to Barker, discloses a rigid fan cover for use with a strobe light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,006, issued to DeMeo, et al., is a removable, washable, decorative cover made of Spandex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,090, issued to Stengel, shows a ceiling fan cover with adhesive strips that does not protect the top of the fan blade. These patents, however, all fail to disclose a device which encloses the entire ceiling fan structure. The patents mainly function to protect the blades from dust, or provide decorative details, as opposed to protecting the blades from spinning or breaking off due to wind.
Patents also exist for outdoor furniture covers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,115, issued to Muller, titled “Outdoor Furniture Covers and Covering Methods,” discloses covers for porch and patio furniture, particularly umbrella tables, chairs and chaise lounges. It is not adaptable to a ceiling fan cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,240, issued to Lilienstern, et al., relates to protective coverings, and more particularly to protective coverings for use with outdoor furniture to protect such furniture or upholstery against the elements. These patents, however, fail to disclose a cover for a ceiling fan, or a zipper and drawstring as a preferred means of securing the covers. A number of patents exist for indoor furniture covers, but these patents were not directed to, nor adaptable to, ceiling fans.
Each of the previous conceptual designs provide only limited protection of ceiling fans and fail entirely to address the need to cover the fan housing and to prevent the fans from spinning in the wind. With the previous art, only the blades are protected from dust, and not from spinning.
The invention can be used by homeowners looking to increase the life of their fans, or contractors working around a ceiling fan. The ease of installing and removing the fan allow for quick and easy handling. It would take only a few minutes to put the cover around the fan, zip it up, and tighten the drawstring. When not in use, the cover can be compactly stored away.